Roxas, Help Me!
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: Sequel to Xion, Don't touch the Light! Everyone in the Organization forgotten about her, well Vexen and Roxas remember her. Vexen is going to make another puppet using her memories. Will Roxas save her before its too late?
1. Another Puppet?

After Xion had touched the light, she appeared in a white bedroom. The light placed Xion gently on the bed; she looked around the room. She saw a girl with blonde hair and bule eyes.

"Where am I?"

The girl turned her gaze onto Xion. "This is Castle Oblivion. "

"Castle of death?" Xion was in shocked.

"You were made here."

Xion rose from the bed and she walked up to the table, where it sat perfectly in the middle of the room. "You know me?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Namine."

"How do you know me?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door it echoed through the room. "Come in," Namine said.

A lady with green skin and green eyes. She wore a long black cloak and she wore a horn like crown, she entered the room with golden staff. "She's finally here."

"Who are you?" Xion asked.

"I'm Queen Maleficent, I rule this castle!"

"Why am I here?" Xion asked.

"To keep you safe, Namine and I need you."

"Really?" Xion smiled.

The queen smriked. "Yes. I want to show you somehing." She pulled out a round purple globe.

Xion glanced at it.

Maleficent made Roxas appear on the globe. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, that's Roxas!"

Then she made Axel appear. "Who's this?"

"I don't know."

"He's your friend too."

"I've redone her memories, " Namine said as she walked over.

"What do you mean 'redone'?" Xion asked.

"I made you remember Roxas, but not your friend Axel."

"Why's that?" Xion asked.

"Roxas is a keyblader, just like you, your're apart of him," Namine said.

"Is that all you did?"

"Plus, I made you forget about the Organization. I also gave you a power, you can talk to Roxas in your mind and he can reply to you."

"That's cool!"

"I better go, I'm expecting someone," Maleficent left the room.

Namine smiled. "You have to watch out for Maleficent. She's not a good person."

"So she's evil?"

Namine nodded. "She took me from DiZ."

"Why am I here?"

"Somebody is going to take your memories and make a puppet."

Xion gasp. "What do I do?"

"Tell Roxas."

Maleficent came back with a creepy scientist. "This is Vexen, he's going to take you to his lab."

"Come child," Vexen said as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

"You know me?"

"I made you, of course I know you," he replied.

He formed a dark portal. "Teleporting is much faster." He took her hand and led her in the dark portal. They appeared in his lab.

The whole room was white, he had many test tubs and puppets.

"Zexion, you better not of touched anything! How did you get here?"

"Nice to see you too Vexen."

Xion is a bit nervous, she observed the puppets. 'I was one of them?'

"You be nice! I thought I told you to stay out of my lab!" Vexen yelled at him.

Xion turned her gaze on Zexion. 'He's wearing the same cloak as Vexen and I.'

Zexion smriked. "You need to stop yelling at young people. "

Xion giggled.

"Respect your elders!"

Zexion laughed as he teleported out of the room.

"He's gonna get it!"

"What are you going to do with me?" Xion asked.

Vexen picked her up and he locked her in a cage. "I'll be back." He teleported out of the room.

_"Roxas, help me!" _

"I hope he can hear me," she sat down and waited for Vexen to return.


	2. On the Way to Save Xion

Roxas and Axel were at the Clock Tower eating sea salt ice cream. They always do that afte their missions, its what friends do.

They glanced at the sunset, it was bright orange and red, it was beautiful. "You know the sun is made up a lot of colors," Axel said.

"Your point is?"

"Red travels the furthest. "

"Hey! Like I'd ask know it all!" He elbowed Axel on his side and they both lauged.

_"Roxas, help!"_

A female's voice called. Roxas looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Axel asked with a brow raised.

"A girl yelled for help, she sounds familiar. "

"I didn't hear anything."

_"Help me! Roxas, save me!"_

Her voice would repeat over and over. Roxas covered his ears to block out the voice, it didn't work out to well. He lost his blance and he was about to fall off the tower, but his friend grabbed him at the right time.

"Roxas!" He pulled him up. "Are you okay? "

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, thanks for saving me."

"Let's go home," Axel formed a dark portal and they both entered it and they appeared in the Grey Area.

"See you in the moring," Axel said.

"Yup," Roxas said as they entered their rooms.

* * *

Roxas took off his clock and pants, he put on a plain white matching pajama set. "Why does Xemnas like black, white and grey? Oh well."

He got under the covers and he fell asleep.

_"Roxas, the Organaztion is going to replace with with another keyblader. You have to stop them!" _A girl with jet short black hair and blue eyes said.

_"You look so famirar. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Xion, i once was part of the Organaztion. Vexen made me, and now he's going to make another puppet. She's going to act just like me. If she's made i won't exsit anymore. You have to save me!"_

_"So Xion, where do I find you?"_

_"I'm in Castle Obilvon."_

_"Thet won't let me go there."_

_"You have to, save me! I'm in Vexen's lab."_

The girl disappeared in a white flash and the next day arrived. Roxas woke up and he sat up in bed. "Its just a dream. It can't be real. But the girl, she seems real. I wonder what happened to her?"

Roxas shurged it off like as if its not a big deal. He hopped off his bed. He changed into his cloak and pants. He stepped out of the room and he walked down the Hallway Of Nothing.

* * *

He saw his firey best friend with a cheerful smile. "Guess what Roxas!"

He raised a brow. "What?"

"Today we get a day off!"

"Does that mean. No missions?"

Axel nodded. "Let's go play some video games!"

_"Roxas, don't forget about me."_

"Axel, there's something I-"

"Meeting room now," Xemmas said on the intercom.

The Nobodies teleported to the Round Room. The members glanced at their leader.

"Vexen is going to make a new puppet."

Everyone was shocked. Why a puppet? What do they need one for? Questions were running through their minds.

Xemnas smirked. "We need somebody else to collect hearts."

"So what about me?" Roxas asked. Hoping that nothing will happen to him.

"You'll have a buddy to help you, you're still going to collcet hearts," Xemnas replied.

"Oh good."

"Meeting dimissed."

The member teleported out of he room and into the Gray Area.

_'Xion was right, they're going to make another puppet. Do they really need one? What's the-'_

"Hey Roxas," his best friend Axel waved as he walked over to Roxas.

"Axel, there's something I have to do."

"What about video games?"

"No, I need to go to Castle Oblivon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. There's no way you can go there, besides no one is allowed to go there. Why do you need to go there?"

"There's somebody I need to save," Roxas said.

"Who's that?"

"A girl named Xion, she was a puppet in the Org."

"Xion? Never heard of her."

"I have to go, and don't tell anybody that I'm there," Roxas said as he teleported.

"I won't," Axel went in his room.


End file.
